


ikaw ang dulo, gitna, at simula

by slytherbyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Autotelic, Ben&Ben, Ebe Dancel, Getting Back Together, Graduation, Inspired by Music, M/M, Munimuni, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Break Up, Songfic, Thesis, UP Fair, Up Dharma Down, taglish
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-16 15:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherbyun/pseuds/slytherbyun
Summary: Nang dahil sa isang pangyayari, nagkrus muli ang landas nina Junmyeon at Yixing. Sa isang gabing puno ng musika't mga alaala, may pag-asa pa bang magkabalikan ang dating magkasintahan?





	1. Ang Muling Pagkikita

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: anxiety attacks
> 
> I wrote this out of sheer frustration with myself because of my thesis, and while listening to my playlist of OPM songs, this baby came to life.
> 
> For M, C, Mc, K, and R.

“Fuck, ayoko na.”

 

Sinara na ni Junmyeon ang kanyang laptop at inilapat ang ulo sa lamesa. Dalawang oras na siyang nakatitig sa laptop niya para maghanap ng related literature para sa thesis niya. Lahat na ng website na pwedeng puntahan, pinuntahan na. Sa sobrang desperado niya, naglibrary na siya kahit sobrang outdated ng sources. Wala pa rin. At this point, pigang piga na si Junmyeon. _Bakit ba kasi naimbento ang thesis? Punyeta._

Nandito na nga siya sa happy place niya—ang library. Dito siya nakakaramdam ng peace of mind dahil napapalibutan siya ng mga libro. Yes, luma ang structure ng library, at luma rin ang mga libro. Somehow, it’s in this old place wherein he finds solace in times that he’s not sure of himself.

 

Siya lang ang nag-iisa sa Filipiniana section ng library. Patay na oras kasi, halos lahat ng estudyante at this time, may klase. Kung hindi man nasa klase, kumakain sila ng pananghalian. Sa mga ganitong oras, kaunti lamang ang mga taong dumadayo sa lib para mag-aral (o matulog).

He could feel the worry inside his chest. His thesis always gets him anxious from time to time. However, now it’s different. The feeling is familiar. All too familiar.

 

Naramdaman na ni Junmyeon ang panimula. Naninikip na ang dibdib niya.

 

_Pucha. Not now._

 

Binuksan ni Junmyeon ang phone at chineck ang groupchat nilang magbabarkada, baka sakaling maibaling niya ang atensyon sa ibang bagay. Lahat kasi ng tao nagccram ng thesis proposal ngayon kasi ang weird ng deadlines na sineset para sa kanila. Ilang linggo na siyang pagod sa buhay niya at pagod na sa thesis niya. Naiyak na lang sa tuwa si Junmyeon kasi lahat sila (at least, silang mga graduating na) ay problemado rin sa thesis. _At least hindi ako nag-iisa._

**Baekhyun**

_Tangina pati thesis adviser nangoghost?_

**Kyungsoo**

_Weh? Di ka niya sinasagot?_

_Bakit sila Jeongyeon sinasagot?_

**Baekhyun**

_Lol halos one week niya na ako hindi pinapansin sa messenger hAKHAK_

_Madaya si Jeongyeon aba malay ko sa kanila, may favoritism siguro si ma’am HAHAHAHA yaw q na_

**Jongdae**

_Di ko tuloy alam kung ano ang mas nakakaiyak: ang hindi ka sagutin ng thesis advser mo, o yung last minute iba na adviser mo :P_

**Junmyeon**

_Eh buti nga kayo may usad. :(_

_Ayoko na ng rrl pucha :/_

**Jongdae**

_HAHAhuhuhu I feel you :(_

**Minseok**

_Teka, send ako link ng pwede pang hanapan ng rrl ha_

**Baekhyun**

_PWEDE KA BA JOWAIN KUYA MINSEOK HUHUHU KAHIT GRAD KA NA DI MO PA RIN KAMI PINABABAYAAN_

**Jongdae**

_Umayos ka._

**Kyungsoo**

_Ayan, Baekhyun umayos ka raw._

 

Binaba muna ni Junmyeon ang cellphone niya at sinubukang huminga. Nararamdaman nanaman niya ang paninikip ng kanyang dibdib. It’s so heavy, it’s literally hard for him to breathe. He knew.

 

He knew that he was going to have a panic attack.

 

Pinagmasdan niya ang paligid at mukhang wala namang nakakakita sa kanya. _Shit, bakit dito ako inaatake?_ Of all times, of all places, dito pa talaga. Buti na lang, tinuruan siya ng grounding technique ni Kyungsoo for cases na wala sila to help him. Even though mahirap siyang gawin on his own, kailangan niya para kumalma kahit papaano.

 

_5 things you can see._

 

Junmyeon tried to catch his breath. His head was beginning to be fuzzy na hindi niya na alam what to do with his surroundings. Nanikip lalo ang dibdib niya, at dahan-dahan nang nagbabadya ang mga luhang nais nang kumawala sa mga mata niya. _Fuck, dito pa talaga._

 

Hirap si Junmyeon i-angat ang ulo para pagmasdan ang paligid. Hindi niya na alam kung anong gagawin sa buhay niya, pero nakakahiya sa mga tao kung bigla siyang magcollapse sa library. Baka makarating pa sa mga taong hindi naman dapat makaalam na nagcollapse si Junmyeon dahil sa punyetang thesis niya. Inanngat niya ang ulo at sinimulan na ang unang step grounding technique.

 

“Table,” he whispered softly amidst the tears and the ragged breathing. “Chairs. Books. Shelves. Stairs.”

 

The world was still spinning around him. Hindi niya na alam what was happening, but all he knew at that moment was his breathing was unstable, and that his salty tears were rushing down his face. Napakapit na lang si Junmyeon sa dulo ng lamesa at sinusubukan huminga. _4 seconds inhale, 3 seconds hold, 6 seconds exhale. Repeat._ ‘Yan din ang turo ni Kyungsoo sa kanya para maibalik sa regular ang breathing pattern niya.

_4 things you can touch._

‘Yan ang susunod sa grounding technique ni Kyungsoo. Kailangan makaramdam si Junmyeon.

 

_Funny. Ang tagal ko nang hindi nakakaramdam._

_Figuratively._

Sinubukan ni Junmyeon isara ang mga mata para mas ma-heighten ang other senses niya, specifically his sense of touch. Nararamdaman niya ang tigas...ng lamesa. Nararamdaman din niya ang init mula sa kanyang laptop. Ang pawis na tumutulo ay nararamdaman niya. Yung vibration din...ng cellphone niya nararamdaman niya.

 

“Tangina,” napamura si Junmyeon. Hirap na hirap na siya huminga. He does get anxiety attacks, but he never got it in public or somewhere where he feels he could be walked in on any time.

 

“Jun, stop panicking,” bulong niya sa sarili. 4-3-6. 4-3-6.

 

_3 things you can hear._

He tried. He tried so hard to focus on his surroundings, but all he could hear was his ragged breathing and his whispered cries. Hindi na siya makahinga at nakikita niyang ang yellow pad paper niya ay puno na ng mga luha niyang bumuhos na.

 

Bakit ba kasi ang baba ng tingin niya sa sarili niya? Kaya naman niya magthesis. Kaya naman niya magresearch. Kaya naman niya grumaduate. Bakit ngayon pa? Lagi siyang sinasabihan nila Baekhyun na hindi naman siya mahina, na hindi naman siya nahuhuli sa kanila. Kaya naman niya, pero bakit ang labo? Bakit parang hindi niya kaya?

 

“I got you.”

 

May biglang humawak sa balikat ni Junmyeon. Ang pakiramdam...ay pamilyar.

 

“Jun, hinga.”

 

4-3-6. ‘Yan ang turo ni Kyungsoo.Umiiyak pa rin si Junmyeon, pero kahit papaano, dahil naramdaman niya na na may kasama siya, nagsimula na siyang kumalma.

 

_2 things you can smell_

“Wala akong maamoy,” biglang sabi ni Junmyeon.

 

“Ha?” sabi ng boses sa likod niya.

 

Junmyeon tries to catch his breath. “I need to smell something,” sagot niya sa tao sa likod niya.

 

Naramdaman ni Junmyeon na nawala ang kamay ng tao sa likod niya, at naririnig niyang may paghalughog ng bag na nagaganap. Nakatuon na lang si Junmyeon sa amoy ng mga libro sa library kasi ‘yun lang ang naaamoy niya right now.

 

Calming ang amoy ng libro para sa kanya. He always found comfort in books, especially in fiction novels. He would lose himself in the world that the author has built, imagining that he is also a part of the said world. The smell of books would remind him of that--happier, easier times. This is why libraries were always a comforting space for Junmyeon, and why it pains him to have one of his places in the world be tainted with a memory of a panic attack..

 

“Jun, wait lang ha, may hinahanap lang ako,” sabi ng boses.

 

“Take your time,” bulong ni Junmyeon.

 

Narinig ni Junmyeon ang pagzipper ng bag. Mukhang nahanap na ni kuya yung hinahanap niya, dahil kumalat na ang amoy ng white flower na sa harap ni Junmyeon.

 

“Ayan, Jun.”

 

Sunod naman si Junmyeon. Naamoy niya ang white flower at nagsimula magfocus sa mga bagay na naaamoy niya. Books and white flower.

 

_1 thing you can taste._

Dumukot si Junmyeon ng chocolate sa bulsa niya na he keeps as brain food, at sinubo na ito. He’s just focusing on the taste of the chocolate to be able to relax. _Thank God may chocolates ako sa bulsa_.

 

“Jun, can you say something?”

 

Now that his breathing was slightly stable, he looked over to the person who helped him survive his semi-public anxiety attack. He raised his head and tried to look over his shoulder, but he didn’t expect that he would see him.

 

Yixing Zhang.

 

_HIs Yixing._

_Or rather, used to be his._

“...Yixing?” bulong ni Junmyeon. “Anong ginagawa mo dito?”

 

Napangiti na lang si Yixing. Naka...naka civillian siyang damit.

 

_Diba dapat naka graduate na siya?_

“Ah…” bulong ni Yixing, sabay kamot-batok. Kita ni Junmyeon sa mga mata nito na hindi niya alam ang sasabihin. “May meeting ang org namin, tapos nadumihan white uniform ko on the way so nagbihis na lang ako,” paliwanag niya.

 

Napabuntong hininga siya. _So nadelay nga siya..._

 

“That’s nice.”

 

_Fuck, ang awkward masyado._

“Ikaw? How have you been?” nakangiti si Yixing sa kanya.

 

It was the same smile he used to show him when they were together. It was that cute smile that made his eyes crinkle and made his dimple show.

 

It was The Yixing Smile.

 

Alam niyo ba yung feeling na sana nilamon ka na lang ng lupa? Na sana maibalik ka sa sinapupunan ng nanay mo? ‘Yan ang nararamdaman ni Junmyeon ngayon. Ngayon lang nagsink-in kay Junmyeon na nagkaroon siya ng anxiety attack…

 

...sa harap ng ex-boyfriend niya.

 

Naramdaman ni Junmyeon na umiinit na ang mukha niya. _Shit, nakakahiya. Ano na lang sasabihin sa’kin nila Baekhyun?_ Natural sesermonan siya ni Baekhyun kasi ito nanaman siya—tatanga-tanga sa harap ng taong minahal niya. Sinubukan niyang pakalmahin ang pusong malakas nanaman ang tibok para sa taong tanging nagpatibok ng puso niya.

 

“Saks lang, ayun....”

 

And there it was: awkward silence.

 

Seeing his face once again, Junmyeon couldn’t keep his breathing in check. The fact na si Yixing pa ang tumulong sa kanya sa panic attack niya is probably the Lord sending over divine intervention. It was very hard for Junmyeon to not cry again in front of him—in front of the only man he ever loved.

 

“May gagawin ka ba sa Friday?” tanong ni Yixing sa kanya. _Ay_.

 

“Wala, magpapahinga lang sana. Bakit?”

 

Napakamot-ulo nanaman si Yixing. Kita ni Junmyeon na tila nalilito na ang binata sa sasabihin. It’s as if he doesn’t know how to talk to him.

 

Sabagay. Who does know how to talk to your own ex? How does shit not get complicated whenever you talk to your own goddamn ex? Sure as hell, Junmyeon is very confused with his life. Paano ba magiging madali ang pakikipag-usap sa taong minahal mo? Paano ba magiging madali ang pakikitungo sa taong naging mundo mo? Paano ka hindi magpapaapekto sa taong konting kibot lang ay alam mo na ang ibig sabihin? Paano ka babalik sa panahon bago maging kayo, when every time you see him, all the memories of the time when the two of you were together would come rushing back in multiple waves of emotions?

 

“Yayain sana kita, may gig,” sabi ni Yixing.

 

Napatahimik si Junmyeon. After a year na hindi sila nag-usap, biglang mag-aaya si Yixing? Why? Why now? Why him?

 

“Pero kung busy ka,” habol ni Yixing, “’wag na lang.”

 

“Hindi. Sige. Tara.”

 

_Shit, yari talaga ako kay Baekhyun._


	2. Kaya Ba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iba talaga ang mga kaibigang nandyan lagi para sa'yo.  
> Iba rin talaga ang ex-jowang hindi halos nagbago.

“You said WHAT?!”

 

Hawak na ni Baekhyun ang ulo niya, at natatawa na lang si Kyungsoo sa gilid. Nasa condo sila ngayon ni Junmyeon para sa sleep over nila pero parang imbes na matulog, gusto muna manermon ni Baekhyun.

 

“Pasalamat ka, bumili sina Jongdae ng pagkain. Mas malala manermon si Kuya Minseok, alam mo ‘yan” bulong ni Kyungsoo kay Junmyeon, na ngayon ay naglalaro lang ng Candy Crush sa cellphone niya.

 

“Kyungsoo, tantanan mo na ang Candy Crush mo. Jun, makinig ka sa’kin,” Baekhyun commanded.

 

Junmyeon stiffened at the tone Baekhyun was using with him. He knew how difficult it was for them to see him suffer when he and Yixing broke up. Waking up was a struggle. Eating was not interesting. His academics suffered greatly because of it. He became an entirely different person. His friends became witness to his downward spiral, and took great care of him. Junmyeon understands where Baekhyun is coming from.

 

_I guess, that’s what happens when you make someone the center of your universe even though countless of poets and writers told you to not do that._

“Kuya Junmyeon…” panimula ni Baekhyun. “Alam mo naman kung anong nangyari noon. Why risk it now?”

 

_Oo nga, Jun. Ano pumasok sa kokote mo?_

 

“Baek…” Kyungsoo trailed off.

 

“’Wag mo akong maganyan, Soo,” sigaw ni Baekhyun. “You of all people know anong nangyari kay Kuya Myeon after ng relasyon nila ni Yixing.”

 

“Baek, hindi ko rin alam,” ang sagot ni Junmyeon. “Hindi ko alam kung bakit ako napa-oo. Hindi ko rin alam kung bakit parang nakalimutan ko yung fact na nagkasakitan kaming dalawa. Baek, hindi ko alam. Sana kaya kita mabigyan ng sagot, pero ako mismo hindi ko alam. Ang alam ko lang, nanghina ako, siya ang nando’n, mas lalo akong nanghina. Fuck, Baek ayoko na.”

 

Nangingilid na ang mga luha sa mata ni Junmyeon, hanggang sa tumulo na ito. He just sank into the floor and started crying like a baby. Walang magawa ang dalawa niyang kaibigan bukod sa yakapin siya at patahanin. A crying Junmyeon always breaks the heart of his friends, especially when the reason behind his tears is Yixing Zhang.

 

“Kuya Jun, tahan na,” bulong ni Kyungsoo. “Hindi ka mali, wala kang maling ginawa. Takot lang kami na masaktan ka ulit.”

 

“Oo,” Baekhyun softened at the sight of a weeping Junmyeon. “Hindi namin kakayanin kapag umuwi ka ulit na luhaan, sugatan, ‘di mapakinabangan ano ba,” a chuckle came out of his puppy-looking friend.

 

Sana lang ‘no? Sana gano’n lang kadali na kalimutan na walang nangyaring masakit sa pagitan ninyong dalawa. Ngunit sa panahon na nanghina siya, si Yixing ang naroon, one way or another. He just took it as God’s sign na maybe, there’s a reason why Yixing showed up at his lowest again. Maybe, just maybe, it’s time for the both of them to have that proper closure that they desperately needed. Baka sakali, matigil na ang pagtibok nang mabilis ng puso ni Junmyeon sa tuwing makikita niya si Yixing. Maybe, just maybe, he’ll stop feeling the way he felt before.

 

“Jun, do what you have to do,” sabi ni Baekhyun. “Baka nga, ito na ang closure na parehas ninyong hinahanap. Basta, kapag kailangan mo na magpasundo, tawagan mo lang ako.”

 

He finally got the boost that he needed.

 

\--

 

Naghihintay sa may stone tables sa may garden si Junmyeon para kay Yixing, kitang kita ang matambok na pwet ni Oble. Sabay raw silang pupunta ng Quezon City para sa gig. Dinadayo talaga ito, lalo na’t may mga rides at mga booth para kainan. May moshpit rin para makasama sa crowd na nag-aabang sa mga banda na tutugtog. Maganda pa ang line-up for tonight. Sabi ng karamihan, ito raw ang pinakasolid na araw.

When he talked to Yixing the other day, sold out na yung tickets sa gig. Buti na nga lang, si Yixing sumagot ng ticket ni Junmyeon tutal siya nag-aya, or else kahit gustuhin man niya makausap si Xing, hindi niya papaunlakan ang pag-aya niya.

 

Habang naghihintay, kumakain si Junmyeon ng McDonald’s Chicken Fillet ala King. Isa sa mga favorite niya ‘to. Sarap na sarap siya sa sauce na gamit ng McDo para sa ala King na kahit may choice siyang kumain sa mamahaling restaurant, ito pa rin kinakain niya. Siguro it’s because he’s gotten used to it na kahit ilang aya na niya kina Baekhyun, ayaw nila kumain sa mamahalin. It made him appreciate the little things more.

 

_Tagal naman nun, ano na nangyari sa kanya?_

 

Bigla namang tumunog ang phone niya. A notification from Baekhyun sa group chat nilang magkakaibigan.

 

**Baekhyun**

_O, sina Jongdae at Minseok pupunta sa fair._

_If may kailangan ka @Junmyeon, sabihan mo sila._

 

**Kyungsoo**

_‘To namang si Baek, ginawa pang yaya yung dalawa >_ _☹_

 

**Baekhyun**

_Sila kaya nag-alok, don’t me Kyungsoo Doh :/_

 

**Jongdae**

_Dating namin dun mga 7PM pa._

_Nag-aasikaso lang kami ng org shit AAAAAAAAAAAAA_

**Kyungsoo**

_Ha? Graduate na si Minseok diba? Bakit nag-aasikaso rin siya ng org shit ha_

 

**Jongdae**

_Nagpasama ako bakit ba wala siyang pasok e <3_

 

**Junmyeon**

_Spoiled mo talaga Dae_

_Ganyan ba talaga ‘pag bukod pinagpala?_

 

**Jongdae**

_Sige ka hindi ka namin susunduin_

**Junmyeon**

_Oo na, oo na titigil na :/_

 

 

“Kanina ka pa ba?”

 

_Ay kabayong bundat!_

“Ha? Kabayong ano?”

 

Behind him was Yixing, all dressed and ready to go. Simple lang ang pananamit: naka polo shirt na black na fitted _na kita ang hulma ng katawan_ , jeans, and classic rubber shoes. Simple lang naman si Yixing manamit even back then. Kaya nga siya napansin agad ni Junmyeon eh. Hindi na kailangan magpapansin ni Yixing. Him just being himself is enough.

 

“Ganyan talaga siguro kapag feeling mo lagi kang may time, ‘no? Afford mong manggulat ng tao,” naiinis na sinabi ni Junmyeon. “Tagal mo.”

 

“Sorry na,” sabi ni Yixing sabay halungkat sa bag. “Late ako nagising, sorry na.”

 

_Some things never change._

 

“Ano ba hinahanap mo?” tanong ni Junmyeon sa kanya.

 

Hindi na siya sinagot ni Yixing, at patuloy siyang naghalungkat sa bag niya. Sobrang seryoso si Yixing sa paghanap ng gamit niya na hindi niya alam ni Junmyeon kung nagmadali ba siya para hindi siya malate o sadyang makakalimutin siya.

 

“Huy, ano ba hinahanap mo?” hindi na natiis ni Junmyeon at tinanong na si Yixing. Hindi siya mapakali dahil nakakunot na ang ulo ni Yixing.

 

“Yung tickets,” sabi ni Yixing. “Andito lang ‘yon, sure ako.”

 

“Utang na loob, Yixing Zhang kung hindi mo mahahanap ‘yung tickets I swear—”

 

“Found it!”

 

Kinuha ni Yixing sa envelope na nasa bag niya ang tickets. Nakita ni Junmyeon ang ngiti sa mga mukha ni Yixing nang mahanap niya ang tickets.

 

“Bakit ba dalawa binili mo in the first place?” tanong ni Junmyeon.

 

“Ah, napadalawa yung bili ko in case may gustong sumama sa tropa, eh kaso nauna sila bumili sa akin so hindi ko alam na may tickets na silang lahat,” mabilis na paliwanag ni Yixing. “’Wag ka mag-alala, hindi naman siya cancelled date or landi, talagang extra lang on-hand.”

 

_Shit naman Yixing, talaga bang kailangan mo akong i-reassure na wala kang ibang kalandian?_

 

“Tara na, baka mahaba na pila doon,” sabi ni Junmyeon. Alas-tres na kasi, tapos ayon sa Twitter account ng organizers, marami nang tao. Makakarating sila ng Quezon City around 4:30 na ng hapon. For sure, marami nang tao by the time na makarating sila.

 

“Bus na lang tayo, is that okay with you?” tanong ni Yixing kay Junmyeon.

 

“Kahit ano, okay lang.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, basically a filler chapter. Please get ready for a POV swap next update. If you know the university where they study at, and the specific constituent unit, yay!


	3. Ang Beer Na 'To O Ang Pag-Ibig Mo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sa paglubog ng araw magsisimula.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter is in Yixing's POV
> 
> Also, I cried a bit while writing this.

Pagdating sa mismong university na paggaganapan ng event, hindi na maipagkakaila ang kaba na nararamdaman ni Yixing.

 

He shouldn’t be feeling this way. Siya ang nagyaya kay Junmyeon, for crying out loud. He did it on a whim, since he saw him again a year after they broke up. Junmyeon broke all contact with him after nila magbreak—he got blocked on Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, and he probably blocked his phone number as well. Siya naman naging gago e. Siya naman nanakit. Junmyeon has all the right to feel that way. He has the right to do whatever he fucking wants.

 

It doesn’t hurt any less, though.

 

Pagkapasok ng sunken garden, tanaw na nilang dalawa ang langit—fluffy cotton candy clouds with the sky having a tint of pink and violet. The sunset, being as beautiful as ever, loomed over the garden. There they stood under the sky, wondering why they were brought together once again.

 

“Kain muna tayo?” hinila ni Junmyeon si Yixing sa isang stall ng Rodic’s. Kahit may Rodic’s na malapit sa university nila, Junmyeon has always loved eating there. If may option na Rodic’s ang kakainin nila, Junmyeon would take him during their food trip.

 

“Parang wala tayong Rodic’s sa’tin?” Yixing smirked, still not letting him know that Junmyeon was still holding his hand.

 

“Eh. Mahaba lagi pila doon sa FMAB e. Sige na,” persistent ang pagyaya ni Junmyeon kay Yixing kaya paano naman siya makakatanggi?

 

“Pero rides muna tayo,” kundisyon ni Yixing.

 

Hinila naman ni Yixing si Junmyeon papunta sa Octopus para makapagrides. Biglang nalula ang kasama niya sa intense exhibition ng ride—bakas sa mukha ni Junmyeon ang pagputla niya.

 

“Kailangan ba talaga?” said a pouting Junmyeon who clearly does not want to go on that ride.

 

“Eh gusto mo na kumain eh. Paexperience naman muna.”

 

“Bibig mo nga, Yixing Zhang!”

 

“Sakay muna tayo sa Octopus, Myeon,” pangungulit niya sa kasama.

 

“Kapag ako sumuka, Yixing Zhang, ingungudngod ko ang nguso mo sa tennis court.”

 

\--

 

“Fun naman siya ha!”

 

Kabababa lang nina Yixing at Junmyeon mula sa Octopus. Tuwang-tuwa si Yixing, lalo na during the exhibition. Naalala niya kasi yung school fair din niya dati, may ganung ride. After almost eight years bago niya nasakyan yung ride ulit.

 

“Tangina, never again Yixing,” nakakunot na ang noo ni Junmyeon, pero alam naman ni Yixing na nag-enjoy naman si Junmyeon. Bakas sa mukha niya kanina.

 

He rarely saw Junmyeon as carefree as he was a while ago. It felt like even though his palms were sweaty, he threw caution to the wind and just let the ride take him wherever it wanted to take him. He loved that about him—that even in the face of challenges, he’d ride on the course and eventually finish it.

 

Junmyeon was no quitter.

 

Inakbayan na lang ni Yixing ang kasama. “Tara na, I see Rodic’s. Kain muna tayo!”

 

\--

 

Junmyeon got the usual tapsilog, which is the best-seller of Rodic’s. Yixing, on the other hand, got his favorite which is the sisig. For people who believed that both of them changed over time, Yixing found it funny that they were still sticking to the things they loved ever since.

 

_I guess there are some things that never change._

“Kumusta ka na ba talaga?” tanong ni Yixing sa dating kasintahan. Matagal na rin an panahon mula noong huling beses silang nagkita (before the panic attack).

 

It’s been a year, give or take.

 

“Wala naman sigurong nagbago,” sagot sa kanya ni Junmyeon habang kumakain ng tapsilog (made of carabeef! Weird pa rin). “Ito, patapos na siguro? Sana, patapos na. Ikaw?”

 

Napangiti na lang si Yixing. “Ayun, nagtithesis din, pero group thesis naman siya. Community na ‘pag dating ng March.”

 

“Ano ba nangyari? Bakit ka nadelay?” tanong sa kanya ni Junmyeon.

 

Dama ni Yixing na sinisisi ni Jun sarili niya. Hindi naman ‘yun yung kaso.

 

“Nang sumapit ang New Year, sinabi ko kay Papa na gusto ko magmusic sandali. Na magbanda. Nagalit. Distraction daw siya sa acads,” paliwanag niya. “Nung nag-away kami, sinabi ko na na ayoko na talaga magdoktor. Alam mo naman si Papa… Ayun, tinakwil ako, kaya nag LOA ako for one year. Nag music muna.”

 

Nakita na ni Yixing na luhang-luha na si Junmyeon. Isa kasi siya sa biggest supporters niya pagdating sa pagpursue ng music. He was the one who told him to join the music organization sa university. He was always there sa gigs niya kahit nagbabasa siya ng readings almost the entire night except when Yixing was on stage. Yung mga kantang nilikha niya, si Junmyeon unang nakakarinig.

 

“Sabi ko, magmula nung naghiwalay tayo, I’ll try to at least pursue the things that make me happy aside from you. Kasi nothing compares to you, Jun—to the happiness I felt when I was with you. Musika na lang meron ako. Kahit doon man lang, makaramdam ulit ako ng...kapayapaan? I guess? Or at least, mawala lahat ng sakit na naramdaman ko.”

 

He refused to say anything after that. Ayaw niya nang sabihin kay Junmyeon yung mga naramdaman niya magmula nang maghiwalay sila. Hindi niya kaya sabihin na hindi lang si Junmyeon ang naapektuhan ng paghihiwalay nila. Hindi lang si Junmyeon ang hindi nakatulog, hindi nakakain, nawalan ng gana. It would bring memories back, and he didn’t wanna make Junmyeon feel like him getting delayed was his fault.

 

Nanahimik ang dalawa habang kumakain. Naririnig nila ang bandang Itchyworms na nasa huling kanta na ng set nila. Lumubog na ang araw, malungkot ang kanta, at andito silang dalawa, ramdam mo ang kapal ng tensyon. Hindi pa rin matatanggal na awkward pa rin sila sa isa’t isa.

 

_Nais kong magpakalasing dahil wala ka na_

Biglang napa spit-take si Yixing. Nakakahiya kasi ang muntikan niya nang duraan ay si Junmyeon.

 

“Anong meron?” Junmyeon was laughing while crying—natatawa sa pinaggagagawa ni Yixing. Basang-basa na ang katabing upuan. Buti na lang kamo, walang tao.

 

“Ah, wala. Nabulunan.”

 

Hindi syempre kaya sabihin ni Yixing na ‘yan ang go-to song niya sa gig magmula nang magbreak sila diba? Hindi niya kayang sabihin na kanta niya ‘yan at one point para kay Junmyeon diba? Hindi niya kayang sabihin na lasing na lasing siya every day for the first two weeks after they broke up diba?

 

Syempre, hindi niya sasabihin ‘yon, diba?

 

_Lahat ng ito’y nawala n’ong iniwan mo ‘ko_

_Kaya ngayon_

“IBUHOS NA ANG BEER SA AKING LALAMUNAN!”

 

Rinig nilang dalawa ang pagkanta ng mga tao mula sa moshpit. “Beer” by Itchyworms is an iconic song, na lahat ng mga taong gustong humugot, kinakanta ito tuwing inuman. Nakakatuwa lang dahil sumasabay talaga ang buong crowd, pati ang iba pang mga tao na nagbo-booth hopping pa rin. 7PM pa lang naman. Maaga pa ang gabi.

 

_Bawat patak, anong sarap_

_Ano ba talagang mas gusto mo?_

_Ang beer na ‘to o ang pag-ibig ko?_

 

“Sobrang sikat ng kantang ‘to, ‘no?” banggit ni Junmyeon.

 

Yixing couldn’t help but sigh.

 

“Tara na kaya sa moshpit?” tanong ni Yixing kay Junmyeon. “Last song na ng Itchyworms susunod.”

 

Tumango lang si Junmyeon at sabay na silang naglakad papunta sa moshpit. Ang laki ng area, in fairness. Maraming tao ang nagsidatingan. Ang sabi ay umabot raw sa 5,000 na tao ang naroroon, pero mahirap paniwalaan. Imposiblemg kaya ng garden ang ganito karaming tao.

 

Nang malapit na sila, magsisimula na ang Itchyworms sa huli nilang kanta. Intro pa lang nito, alam na ni Yixing ang kanta.

 

_Akin Ka Na Lang._


	4. Liligaya Ka Sa Pag-ibig Ko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabi nila, masakit balikan ang nakaraan. Tama sila. Ngunit para kay Yixing, bago mangyari ang nangyari, naalala rin niya kung paano ba nagsimula ang lahat.

_‘Wag kang maniwala d’yan_

_‘Di ka niya mahal talaga_

_Sayang lang ang buhay mo_

_Kung mapupunta ka lang sa kanya_

Dalawa kasi silang nanligaw kay Jun noon. Si Yixing, tsaka si Yifan. Si Yifan naman ay graduate na ng Occupational Therapy from the same university. Hindi naman masisi ni Yixing si Yifan; Junmyeon was undeniably attractive. Girls, boys, gays, lesbians, even transgender and gender-fluid people have had a crush on Junmyeon at least once.

 

He was the freshman from the Behavioral Sciences program that every upperclassman wanted to date but was scared to, and he was the freshman that was out of every freshie’s league. Sina Yifan at Yixing lang ang naglakas-loob na i-pursue si Junmyeon.

 

Yifan was known to be quite the charmer. Gwapo, matalino, kasama pa sa basketball team ng college and ng university nila. He’s endearing, especially when he deals with kids. He really loves his course and the work that comes with it. Mas lalo siyang gumwapo sa paningin ng karamihan. Maraming nahuhulog sa kanya. Paano ka naman ba hindi mahuhulog? He’ll treat you like you’re the only one, that you’re like royalty. Everyone wanted to date him. Campus crush kaya siya!

 

If memory serves him right, ayon sa kwento ni Junmyeon, nakilala niya si Yifan through an event exclusive for freshmen. Kasali si Junmyeon bilang representative ng course niya sa pageant, meanwhile Yifan’s organization was one of the performers. Syempre, nakatulong yung fact na ang representative ng OT ay schoolmate rin dati ni Yifan sa high school. Madalas silang mag-usap, at naging magkaibigan ang dalawa.

 

Yixing was just a nobody back then—he was an ordinary second year BS Public Health student. Sino ba siya? Kaklase lang naman niya, at naging kagrupo lang naman niya si Junmyeon sa GE. Bilang walang kakilala si Yixing sa BehSci at siya lang ang non-block, hiyang-hiya siya sumali sa grupo ng mga freshie. Si Junmyeon lang ang lumapit sa kanya noon.

 

“Uy, kuya!” naalala niyang tawag pa ni Myeon sa kanya dati. “May kagrupo ka na ba?”

 

Hindi alam ni Yixing kung bakit hindi siya agad nakasagot. Was it because someone actually approached him to ask if they could be groupmates, or was it because the person who approached him looked like an angel sent from heaven above? It could be both, but all he could remember was the world stopping in its tracks as Junmyeon was talking to him.

 

“Wala pa,” nahihiyang sagot niya. “Bakit?”

 

“Sama ka na lang sa amin!” kitang kita sa mukha ni Junmyeon na tuwang-tuwa siya. “Kulang pa kasi kami eh.”

 

“Kung okay lang sa inyo.”

 

“Sige, kuya!” ang laki ng ngiti ni Junmyeon, kulang na lang, matunaw si Yixing sa sahig. “Add kita sa Facebook para ma-add kita sa group chat.”

 

Ang project nila para sa Soc Sci 1 ay isang visual ethnography about a person. Bilang ang Soc Sci 1 ay foundation course para sa BehSci, ang gagawin ay ipepresenta ang buhay ng tao gamit ang lenses of Behavioral Sciences—psychology, sociology, and anthropology. Hirap si Yixing noon, pero dahil sa tulong ng mga kaibigan nina Junmyeon, at lalo na ni Jun, naintindihan niya ang ginagawa at naka line of one pa sila sa project nila.

 

Ang bilis niyang nahulog para sa freshie na napakabait, napakaselfless, napakatalino, at napakamapagmahal. Nang kahit matapos ang groupwork nila sa SocSci 1, kinakausap pa rin siya ni Junmyeon. Araw-araw, walang patid, pagpatak ng alas-sais ng gabi, magkachat na silang dalawa. Madali lang mahulog kay Junmyeon. Mahirap bumangon at mag move on mula sa kanya.

Gusto niyang ipakita kay Junmyeon na kahit simpleng mamamayan lang siya sa unibersidad, kaya niyang mahalin si Junmyeon. He would always be faithful to him, and would give him the world (or something as close as possible). He made him happy, and all he could hope was to make him happy in return.

 

Funny how that turned out, right? Now he’s the cause of  most of his tears, and the cause of the pain he feels in his heart.

 

_Akin ka na lang_

_(Akin ka na lang)_

_Iingatan ko ang puso mo_

_Akin ka na lang_

_(Akin ka na lang)_

_At wala nang hihigit pa sa’yo_

 

Naalala niyang kinanta niya ito sa gig kasama sina Chanyeol, Chaeyoung, at Jihoon para sa application process nila sa isang music organization. Halos asarin siya ni Chanyeol kasi madalas pulang pula si Yixing tuwing ipapractice na nila ang kantang ‘yan. Talagang kanta niya ‘yan para kay Junmyeon noong nililigawan pa lang niya ang binata.

 

The biggest surprise of that night was that Junmyeon went to the gig. He was with Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, and Jongdae. Baekhyun was there to support Chanyeol, Kyungsoo was going to meet with someone named Jongin, whom he was chatting with, and Jongdae was alone kasi hindi pa sila magkasintahan ni Minseok.

 

Nalaman na lang niya na nandoon si Junmyeon nung pagtapak niya sa stage. Nasa pinakamalapit na table sa stage sina Jun, at agad siyang kinawayan nito habang nagseset-up pa sila ng gamit.

 

Needless to say, he was the happiest man that night, and at that night, Junmyeon gave him the sweeetest “yes”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will take a while for me to post the next update. It will probably be up around the third week of December, right before Christmas. I might post earlier, if my workload in school decreases. I will do my best to finish this before the year ends.


	5. luhaan, sugatan, 'di mapakinabangan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumabalik lahat sa t'wing nagkukulitan, pero hindi alam ni Junmyeon kung kakayanin ba niya ang pagbabalik ng mga alaalang kinalimutan na.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update! Enjoooy.

“Thank you, and good night!”

 

Natapos na ang set ng Itchyworms, at ang sabi ng host, Up Dharma Down na daw susunod. Isa sa mga paboritong banda ni Junmyeon ang UDD. Lagi niyang kinakanta ang mga kanta nito sa karaoke, with matching iyak and feelings. Sabi nga ni Baekhyun na naging staple song niya na ang Oo sa karaoke, at Tadhana naman ang kantang kinakanta niya kapag lasing siya.

 

It’s still weird for him being there with Yixing. Music has always been something they had in common, and something that made both of them vulnerable. Whenever one was sad, the other would sing a song to cheer him up. Whenever they both felt something, they listen to a song together. They went to two Fairs together, relishing in the wonderful experience various artists brought to their lives. But put them together once again, it could be chaos.

 

Nagsikantahan ang mga tao sa mga kanta ng UDD, tulad ng Luna at ng Tadhana. Macoconsider na classic ang mga kanta ng UDD, lalo na sa mga kabataang emo at nagmamahal (o nasaktan ng pagmamahal). Hindi nga lang niya inaasahan na kasama niya ngayon si Yixing makinig sa bandang karamay niya sa pag-eemote noong naghiwalay sila.

 

_Hindi mo lang alam_

_Naiisip kita_

_Baka sakali lang naisip mo ako_

_Holy shit._

 

“Yixing, can we leave?” patuloy na kinakalma ni Junmyeon ang puso niya. _This was the goddamn song for Yixing_.

 

Napahinto ang kasama. “Sayang, Myeon. Hindi na tayo makakakuha ng magandang pwesto ‘pag umalis pa tayo.”

 

Yixing did have a point. Ang ganda na ng pwesto nila. Malapit sila sa stage, medyo banda gitna, at malayo sa speakers. Dumami na rin ang mga taong pumasok, at for sure, ang hirap na kumuha ng pwesto ‘pag umalis pa sila.

 

“Sige, dito na lang tayo.”

 

_Hindi mo lang alam_

_Hanggang sa gabi_

_Inaasam makita kang muli_

Ang lakas manggago ng universe kasi oo, araw-araw niyang ninanais na magkaroon ng pagkakataon na makita muli si Yixing; na makasama, makayakap, makausap, o kahit na matitigan lamang mula sa malayuan. Mahirap limutin ang taong minahal mo ng sobra. Mahirap tanggalin sa sistema ang taong naging mundo mo.

 

‘Yun na nga ang masama—hinayaan nilang maging mundo nila ang isa’t isa.

_Nagtapos ang lahat sa ‘di inaasahang panahon_

_At ngayon, ako’y iyong iniwang_

_Luhaan, sugatan, ‘di mapakinabangan_

_Sana’y nagtanong ka lang kung_

_‘Di mo lang alam_

_Sana’y nagtanong ka lang kung ‘di mo lang alam_

Ang hirap talagang isipin na nagbago lahat sa isang iglap. Pagkatapos ng isang madugong pag-uusap na dapat namang matagal nang naganap, natapos ang mahigit dalawang taon na pagsasama. Hindi alam ni Junmyeon kung paano naapektuhan si Yixing, pero sigurado siyang naging mahirap sa kanya ang pagkakahiwalay nila.

 

Magmula noong maghiwalay sila, ang hirap bumangon araw-araw. Hindi siya drama, hindi siya pag-iinarte. Ang hirap bumangon, both literally and figuratively. Junmyeon would lie down and stare aimlessly at the ceiling. During the first month after they broke up, Minseok had to check up on him everyday. It eventually ended up with Minseok moving in with him, as asked by his aunt and uncle (aka Junmyeon’s parents). Eventually, nakabalik siya sa dating stellar-ness niya. Mahirap lang kasi may kulang sa puso niya na ang hirap punan.

 

A lot of people wanted to date Junmyeon back then. Nang malaman ng mga tao na single na ulit si Junmyeon, maraming nagpakita ng interes sa binata. Wala namang pinatunguhan dahil hindi binuksan muli ni Junmyeon ang puso niya para magmahal at para mahalin pabalik. Tanggap niya na. Kuntento na siya sa pagmamahal ng pamilya at ng mga kaibigan niya. Hindi niya na kailangan pa ng iba. Luhaan, sugatan, ‘di mapakinabangan pa rin, pero nakakabangon na.

 

_Ako’y ‘yong nasaktan_

_Baka sakali lang maisip mo naman_

_Hindi mo lang alam kay tagal na panahon_

_Ako’y naririto pa rin hanggang ngayon para sa’yo_

Hindi naman ‘yun magbabago. Lagi’t lagi pa ring nandyan si Junmyeon para kay Yixing kung kinakailangan. Naalala niya na nakita niya si Yixing noong unang buwan magmula nang maghiwalay sila. Kasama niya ang mga orgmates na sina Luhan at Zitao (na kasintahan na ni Yifan!) para sa isang training session for peer counselling. Nakita niya si Yixing sa Faura, naglalakad mag-isa, balisa, at parang paiyak na.

 

“Junmyeon, ‘wag,” banta ni Luhan.

 

“Umiiyak na siya,” bulong lamang ni Junmyeon. As much as he hates to admit it, his biggest weakness is a crying Yixing no matter what the cause of the argument is.

 

“Kuya…” pagpigil ni Zitao, at hinila si Junmyeon papuntang Robinsons Manila. Hindi sila nakita ni Yixing, pero nasaktan lang ang puso niya na makita siyang ganun.

 

\--

 

“Junmyeon, ayos ka lang?”

 

Napabalik si Junmyeon sa realidad na kasama niya si Yixing sa fair ngayong gabi habang tinutugtog ng UDD ang kantang alay niya sa kanya. Nang humarap siya kay Yixing, bumagsak ang mukha ng kasama. Probably it’s because of the tear-stained face and those tears that still threaten to fall down.

 

“Bakit…” hindi na matapos ni Yixing ang tanong dahil lumingon muli sa entablado si Junmyeon. Hindi niya kaya. _Wag muna, Yixing._

_Kahit tayo’y magkaibigan lang_

_Bumabalik lahat sa t’wing nagkukulitan_

_Baka sakali lang maisip mo naman_

_Ako’y nandito lang, hindi mo lang alam_

He was starting to regret the decision to come out here with Yixing. Hindi niya akalain na babalik ang lahat ng mga alaala, lahat ng saya, at lahat ng lungkot. Oo, mahalaga si Yixing sa kanya. Gagawin niya pa rin ang lahat  Hindi niya na talaga kaya. He started moving away from him in search of signal to contact Jongdae to pick him up, but a hand gripped his arm.

 

“Jun, please. Don’t leave.”

 

Yixing was there. The man he once loved was begging him to not leave. For once, he was begging for him to stay.

 

 _“You wanted to leave. I let you leave. Now, let me leave this time,”_ he wanted to say, but he couldn’t will his feet to move. Gusto niyang pumiglas sa paghawak niya, pero hindi niya magawa. Nakatingin lang siya kay Yixing, na halos kulang na lang ang magmakaawa siya at lumuhod para hindi siya umalis.

 

“Salamat!”

 

Natapos na ang set ng Up Dharma Down, pero hindi niya alam kung tapos na ba ang gabi ng pagbabalik ng mga damdaming sinubukang ibaon sa limot.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
